


Fit for a prince fanart

by alexisriversong



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Other, Read the series this was inspired by!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Sooo... This is a sketch I made inspired by this amazing Fic by AEpixie7 and you should all go and read it if you haven't!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fit for a prince fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fit For A Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994803) by [AEpixie7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7). 

> It's not my best but I had a writing/drawing block and I finally managed to draw something after almost a year!   
I almost never color my art cause I suck at colouring 😅

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, comment and/or leave Kudos! And think about following me on DeviantArt and Tumblr! I'm "alexisriversong" everywhere!


End file.
